Gohan's Misadventure In Foreign Fashion
by Mad Stickwoman 523
Summary: ChiChi, Goku and Goten manage to drag Gohan and Videl away on holiday with them, I can't describe it any more without giving the whole thing away, so R & R please!


Gohan's Misadventure in Foreign Fashion

By Mad Stickwoman 523

A/N: Ah Gohan torture stories, is there anything they can't do? And before anybody flames me for calling me racist in this, I _am_ actually Scottish, so I'm just taking the piss out of my own nationality. Well, ChiChi, Goku and Goten have managed to drag Gohan and Videl along on their trip to Scotland, but what kind of trouble has this gotten Gohan into? Read to find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue. Simple enough?

*****

Currently, the whole Son family was waiting outside a small changing room in a strange shop. The whole Son family minus one.

"Gohan, just come out, nobody's out here but us." The Saiyan was huffing inside the small changing room in the strange shop.

"No! Now give me my clothes back please!" ChiChi brought out her frying pan as the males cowered.

"Don't make me bring out the pan!" Gohan gulped and touched his head where there were still many large bumps.

"Okay, okay. But you'll just laugh at me." Videl sighed. 

"We won't laugh at you Gohan."

"You've not seen what I look like in this... this thing though!"

"Just get out of the changing room son, better get it over and done with." 

Gohan sighed and poked his head through the curtain, revealing the first part of his new 'outfit': a small bonnet.

"Come right out or you _will_ meet the pan." 

The terrified man gulped and came right out. Videl placed a hand in front of her mouth to hide her giggles. Gohan was looking around nervously for his real clothes.

"Mother, why am I wearing a skirt?" ChiChi shook her head.

"It's not a skirt Gohan, it's a kilt!" He blushed and looked at the floor.

"Okay, but where is my underwear?" At this Videl laughed outright.

"Don't be silly Gohan, you're wearing it the Scottish way!" 

"And what's with the furry purse?" He tugged on the item slightly.

"It's not a purse, it's a sporran." 

Gohan was seriously regretting coming with his parents and brother on their little holiday to Scotland. He had wanted to spend some...quality time... with his new wife, but oh no! They had to insist that they went with them!

And now look at him. Standing in the back of a tartan/kilt/souvenir shop, blushing to his roots without any underwear. Life was taking a sudden downfall for our little Son Gohan. His brother was trying to catch his pu- _sporran_, not paying much attention to anything else, his mother had hearts in her eyes, his father was trying to suppress giggles and his wife was laughing outright.

"Don't worry, the shirt's quite sexy. Ha!" He glared at the woman in front of him, who was currently doubled over in laughter. He looked down in disgust and held the cotton shirt away from his chest.

"Right, where are my clothes, and can you _please_ give me back my underwear?"

"So do you want it Gohan? The outfit?"

"NO! And don't ever do this to me _again_!" 

He snatched his clothes away from his mother and stormed back into the dressing room. He threw the offending outfit over the curtain and to whoever was standing directly below. He came storming out of the small room and then went storming out of the shop. He went storming down the street and sat below a statue in a huff, rapping his fingers together. Damn it! Why couldn't his father teach him instant translocation? He looked up and glared at the small party when they came out of the shop. He hated feeling touristy. Especially when his mother tried to get him to dress up in the national dress. He felt so sorry for himself. He was twenty-five and married, but his mother was still trying to tell him what to wear.

"Oh grow up Gohan. It wasn't that bad. I think it looked kinda sexy." He scowled up at Videl.

"So you like men in skirts? Well I don't so there is _no way_ I'm ever going into one of those shops again!" She rolled her eyes and sat on his knee.

"It wasn't _that_ bad hunny, do you know that quite a lot of men actually wear that _willingly_?" He sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"But they aren't me, are they?" She smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips. He grinned and kissed her again. ChiChi turned to her husband.

"I'm _definitely_ going to get grandchildren soon at this rate."

*****

A/N: Yes, I know that was sucky, but please review anyway.

|

|

| All you have to do is press that nice button down there and type a few words. Thank you.

| Mad Stickwoman 523

\/ O-¦--[


End file.
